Deadpool
by Fragmata
Summary: Final chapters Up !!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my own interpretation of the daily life of the famed merc-with a mouth Deadpool. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Deadpool's Warehouse Pad. Brooklyn Shipyards.  
  
Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool woke from his sweat damp bed in a panic of confusion and hysteria as the knocking at the door increased constantly in volume every knock. "Yeah, yeah, keep your pantyhose on, I'm comin" Deadpool lurched through the pitch-black warehouse and slid open the aged door while simultaneously flicking the light on and grabbing his frosty firearm. The visitor was greeted with a gun barrel up his nose. "What the hell is it! This better be so damn important you had to get me up in the middle of the freakin' night!" "It is. Please believe me its very important that you help me and I mean right now!" the stranger demanded with a strong British accent. He had large nose in comparison to the gun and an incredibly small head for a man that looked twice Wade's age. Patches of grey hair accompanied a mostly thick clump of brown, wavy hair and a slight bald patch. "Jeez looweez! I don't even know you, I can hardly stand up, it's been a long night, just leave me alone and if you feel the need, drop by say 12 midday tomorrow. Yeah that'll do it," he deliberated, ravaging his hairy chin. Lowering his weapon and wiping off the residual mucus, he slammed the door leaving the visitor high and dry and made his way back through the warehouse switching off the light in the process. Before he had made it halfway through the warehouse, there were another few hasty thumps on the door. "Alright that's it I swear this guy is frickin dead.he is DEAD!!!" As you've figured Deadpool is not someone you bother at ungodly hours. He swung the door open and jammed the gun in the stranger's mouth at the speed of light. "You better have a damn good excuse why you are keeping me up and I mean a DAMN good excuse not just an excuse" Deadpool blared. The stranger didn't need to utter a word, he lifted the metallic suitcase and opened it revealing the most money Deadpool had seen for quite a while. He wrenched the weapon from the stranger's trap and released it onto the floor in amazement. "That is a lot of presidents ugly mugs" "To be precise.half a million dollars, no more, no less," the stranger uttered. "As I was saying, I require your service and may I stress the jobs importance" Deadpool puffed out the mass of wintry night air he had sucked in just before, while trying not to look ecstatic " Must be takin' out a president! Come in. Martini, shaken not stirred? Or maybe.a spot of tea and some biscuits??" he hospitability suggested with a snigger. "Not right now. We need to get down to business immediately," the stranger sneered entering the apartment swiftly. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a mishap last publication and a quarter of Chapter 2 got caught up in Chapter 1's domain! So here is Chapter 2 in complete form. Read, review (if you want) and most of all please enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Deadpool sensed the worm slide down his desiccated throat with the last of the tequila.  
  
"Craaaappppp! I always swallow the damn worm" he retched. Deadpool and Mr Stranger were seated in the dark warehouse, Deadpool placing the glass down onto the makeshift table in front of both of them. "Yes, anyway. May I introduce myself?" the stranger queried. "Why the hell not, go for it, I double dare you!!" "Charles Phillip Leeds, owner of Leeds Fisheries down on the docks and I urgently need your help!" "I can tell. I sorta feel like James Bond without the Bond chicks, on her majesty's secret service" Deadpool smirked "Can we get serious please I made a deal with a local gang lord to give him half of all our profits in exchange for the safe and wellbeing of my business" "What sort of deal is that to get involved in?? You're getting' screwed over major like when Debbie visited Dallas!! That was a great movie. Oh well, why should I care I'm not friggin Oprah Winfrey. What would you like me to do Prince Charles?" "I need you to take the kingpin out and his cronies in the next few days without a hitch clean and easy" "That depends how deep this thing runs are we talking Marlon Brando, the Godfather deep or Tony Soprano deep," Deadpool smirked. "Well I don't know who those people are but I know its pretty risky job it's quite a large gang and I heard you were the best at what you do so I thought you would do it and the money is satisfactory I presume." Charles inquired. ".Say WHAT!! You've never ever heard of the Godfather?? That was almost the greatest movie series ever except the dud Part 3! And The Sopranos you're telling me you've never seen or heard of it?? I live by that series man! Tony is my god!" "No.no I haven't. Please will you do the job? You're the only hope we've got!" Charles pleaded. "Alrighty, but only if you promise me to watch The Godfather and re- runs of Sopranos. So where can I find this mob boss and his lap dogs?" "One of his trusted associates is collecting the weekly contribution this morning before sunrise from me at the docks and I assume you can follow him back to the headquarters and do your business without causing too much trouble hopefully" "I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising you that I won't cause mayhem though that is one of the pre-requisites of hiring mwah, you get my skills and the havoc that comes along with them". "Thankyou very much Mr Deadpool" Charles firmly said. "My pleasure to be of service to you. Do I get any of those funky gadgets like the watches with mini machine guns or those X ray specs that see through chick's skirts? That would be so awesome!" "No unfortunately just yourself and your weaponry will be required on the day and with that note I leave you sir and good luck" Charles spoke while leaving "Trust me I won't need it this be like every job I've ever done just with more cash in hand"  
  
Deadpool slammed the door and went back to his bedroom. The clock read half past 4. He wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He had to prepare for tomorrow's job. He slid into his red and black uniform, got the rifle and two handguns, plenty of ammo; consumed two bowls of Fruit loops and a bitter coffee and headed for the docks. This was going to be a long and hard day. 


	3. Chapter 3

All apologies for the frequently occurring errors running with this stories publication. Hopefully by the time you read this everything should be fixed. Please read, review and enjoy!!  
  
What you need to know so far: Deadpool has agreed to a do a job for Charles Leeds of Leeds Fisheries who's been having trouble with the Mafia for a hefty reward.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Leeds Fisheries, 5:45am  
  
The Sun's ugly yellow face had not ascended the morning skies as yet but it was definitely on its way and so was the Mafia man stealing the weekly payment for his boss. Just the man Deadpool wanted to see this morning. He had sunk into his snug position on the bottom of a pier opposite the fisheries; and was all ready to go. Playing the dreaded waiting game he was trying to avert falling into a blissful (yet painful all the same) slumber. "Dammit!" Deadpool screeched while slapping his head back to consciousness. "Focus, be alert and think of the money." He thought about the prospect of half a million dollars in his possession. An indoor swimming facility complete with bikini babes, a full size pool table, one of those new wide screen HDTV's, the possibilities were limitless. "99 shots of vodka on the bar, 99 shots of vodka, you throw one down, you pass out on the ground, 98 shots of vodka on the bar" Deadpool sung half- heartedly while igniting the freshly rolled cigarette clenched in between his unbrushed teeth. Inhaling deeply, he saw an incredibly weary Charles Leeds outside the gate of the fisheries looking like what Deadpool was feeling (and most probably looking like as well if you could imagine) and holding a large grey envelope that obviously contained the money. He signalled to Deadpool with his nervous yet confident facial expression while dashing around like a dog on heat. "Ok, alright, settle down Chuck, its goin' to be just fine," Deadpool quietly uttered when who was on his way to the fisheries gate and Charles but the Mafia man. "Bingo, here we go, place your bets, down to business" Deadpool maintained his position.  
  
He was completely bald and of a large build, resembling Steve the bodyguard from the Jerry Springer Show. Small, mirrored sunglasses adorned his face, as did a jagged scar, which ran from his left cheek to the bottom of his chin. He was eyeing the area suspiciously but approached the now very intimidated Charles Leeds. Charles eyes floated towards Deadpool's position to achieve reassurance. "Do NOT look over here!! Just give him the damn envelope and then I can get to work alright!" he silently screamed. Baldly looked over and caught a glimpse of Deadpool watching intently and immediately grabbed the envelope, pulled out his pistol and drove two slugs into Charles legs. "Awww crappp no!" he screeched while trying to hide.  
  
The hairless wonder started running towards the pier to take out Deadpool while cleaning the blood off his pistol and reloading it.  
  
"C'mon buddy lets see what you've got for me" Deadpool pulled out his sidearm and backed up against a termite ridden wooden beam waiting intently for the face-off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please read, review and enjoy! I like to hear what everyone thinks so far, so please let me know!  
  
What you need to know: Deadpool's assigned job has gone haywire. Charles Leeds of Leeds Fisheries has just copped two bullets in his legs and the Mafia man has spotted Deadpool by the pier and is going over to silence him for good.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Deadpool swung around from the wooden beam and introduced his fist to Shiny McBald's precious facial features. "Who the crap are you.Spiderman or something'?" said baldy, bloodily spitting out his two front teeth while soaring up to take a swing at Deadpool's belly. "Can Spiderman do this?" he said while dodging Baldy's knuckleduster and landing the butt of his pistol square on his head and tripping him face first into the sand. "Since you've now got a loaded weapon pointed at the base of your spine, I advise you say the right things and play along with me or you'll be the next Little Miss Intensive Care, kapeesh?" "Screw you" "Beeeeep! Wrong Answer!" Deadpool shouted while getting him in an ankle lock, one of his favourite wrestling manoeuvres. There was a muffled groan as Baldy ate a mouthful of sand. "Now I'm gonna ask you one last freakin' time, are you going to tell me what I want to hear or do you want to be perpetually seated for the rest of your life?" "No.uh.I'll talk.I'll talk!" he screeched in intense pain and discomfort. "Alright then, now were on the same wavelength, I want you to take me to you're bosses headquarters and I might consider sparing your life. Does that sound ok?" Deadpool enquired sarcastically.  
  
Without speaking Baldy rose from his position very slowly and steadily with a gun still in the small of his back and a grimace of anxiety on his face he headed off to the headquarters. "Now I'll be trailing you like a deranged stalker till you get there so don't even fantasise about squealing on me like the schoolgirl you so clearly resemble!"  
  
Fifteen minutes they were deeply engulfed in the city, Baldy on the left side of the street and Deadpool on the right pursuing and scrutinising every move he made. Weaving in and out of the general population like aroused pythons, Deadpool begun to wonder if Baldy was taking him the headquarters or straight into an ambush, Baldy's life depended on it being the former rather than the latter. Another five minutes elapsed and there was no sign of any HQ anywhere but that was probably the point. Baldy stopped in front of a door with a small sign reading GIZMOS and ELECTRONICS hidden behind a Chinese restaurant. Deadpool waited intently next to a hotdog stand watching Baldy do some sort of a secret knock, slid the money envelope under and then let inside without a fuss. Not giving Baldy too much time to spill his guts to the Boss he sprinted across the congested road and searched for a way in that did not involve learning the secret knock and entering through the front. That was a certain deathwish even Deadpool knew that. He skimmed round the side and found just what he wanted to see the air vent. Bruce Willis in Die Hard eat your heart out and spit it in the sidewalk. He unlatched the entrance gate and squeezed his way in headfirst silently and swiftly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading this story so far. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing my first fan-fic. Feel free to review and make any comments about the stories progress.  
  
What you need to know: Deadpool has trailed Baldy back to the Mafia's headquarters after the transaction incident at the docks and has found entry through an air vent- Die Hard style.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Leeds Fisheries, 6:05am  
  
The Sun had barely risen and the Leeds employees were just arriving for their long 6-to-5 working day to find their Boss getting up, gradually from the blood soaked ground. "So it worked then, Boss," said a 16 yr old acne scarred employee. "Lets hope it did, only time will tell," Charles said pulling out the blood bags ($30 a piece ordered from Universal Studios) from his ruined pants. It was a great plan; Charles had to give it to the Mafia even if it did cause him and his business a lot of unwanted trouble. He had held up his end of the deal, he would have no more trouble with them wanting half of his profits and holding a stranglehold of the fisheries industry. Pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket, he dialled Kingpin's number speedily. It rang six times before there was an answer. ".yeah.whoisit?" a coarse, husky voice replied. ".um, yes it's me, Charles. at the Fisheries" " Ahh Charles, how's business these days?" There was a lot of commotion in the background like an unresolved argument. "It's.it's ok I suppose.the plan went off without any trouble." "That's very good Charles. Does that mean that Deadpool has swallowed the bait and has followed Louis to our headquarters" In the background the argument had turned into an all out brawl. "Well if they.' Charles was rudely interrupted. "HEY GUYS SHUTUP AND STOP FIGHTING WILL YA!! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CALL HERE," Kingpin screamed. "Sorry 'bout that Chucky L, where were we?" "I saw both of them leave the docks after the intended conflict at the pier so I'm assuming they should be both at the headquarters at this present time" "Good, Good. Now if everything here goes to schedule there should be no more conflict between us. You get on with you're life, we get on with ours. Does that sound fair enough?" "Yep that's definitely fair enough," Charles croaked. Charles heard a click on the other side and their call had ended. It was back to business for Leeds Fisheries. No more trouble for them. He opened the gates for the relieved employees and they lumbered in. Shutting the gates, he felt sympathy for Deadpool who had fallen into this awful mess as he had been but it was all over for him hopefully. There was always hope.  
  
Louis Carvallo hobbled into the headquarters, greeting Joe, Jimmy, Stevie and Tony who had gathered around a table in the smoky front room for their daily round of poker. "How did it go Louis? You look like hell!" Tony piped up. "I'm fine boys just had a scuffle with that guy Boss wanted. He followed me here as planned and should be in here any minute so be ready for any unexpected entries anywhere, alright?" "Yeah, you want on this game here?" "What the hell, deal me in!" Louis pulled up a chair and grabbed his hand of cards. A full house. He couldn't believe his luck. 


	6. Chapter 6

Please read, review and enjoy! You are halfway to the gripping climax. You could cut the suspense with a knife its that thick!

**What You Need To Know: **Deadpool has got stuck up in an elaborate scheme involving the newly trouble free Charles Leeds (he hopes) and the Mafia. He thinks he's on his way to complete a job for Chucky L but unknown to him the Mafia knows he's coming and he's played right into their trap!

Chapter 6 

            Deadpool ever so slowly squeezed himself through the vent. To the best of his knowledge (because it was pitch black and airtight) he was halfway down and making good progress.

"Come on, there has to be an opening around here somewhere, it reminds me not only of Die Hard but creepily more like Alien" he whispered with a tinge of fear.

He reached around on the moist metallic side and felt a latch or handle or some description. Twisting it around, a large access outlet came loose and a blast of light entered the vent. 

"There we go! Finally some action!" Deadpool said flinging the remnant onto the spotless white tiles below while liberating himself from the vent and swinging out into what seemed to be the bathroom without making a sound. He occupied one of the stalls to the left of the bathroom and sat down on the toilet relieving himself of the accompanying morning mileage.  Suddenly the door was jarred open and mid way through his business Deadpool had to creep up on top of the bowl, gun barrel out of his holster and pointed squarely at the turquoise door. 

"Hey...Andy, Andy…you in here buddy, I thought I heard you! The boys have started a game. You want in?" Deadpool was going to respond and give himself away but decided to keep his trap shut for once in his life and concentrate on not making any noise. He was a pro. 

"Andy you here…oh well" the gangster sighed unzipping his fly and relieving himself into the urinal. After a relieved moan, Deadpool heard the door close. He couldn't go anymore. He holstered his weapon and stealthy made for the door. 

            The voice hoarsely blared over the intercom disrupting the already intensely under way poker game.

"Boys, game time is over, I have received word that Mr. Deadpool has followed Louis C. back here so I want all of you on full alert, safeguard the whole headquarters, when he gets in, we must catch him. Whoever catches him and brings him to me unharmed, gets a Christmas bonus pay packet. Alright?"

The intercom was switched off and the boys reluctantly threw down their cards, got out their weapons and occupied their positions at different sections of the headquarters. Louis Carvella was the last one up.

"Hey guys, be prepared alright. This guy knows what he's doing; he's not just some punk shmo off the street who wouldn't know how to kill a man if you did it for him" Louis clarified.

"Yeah, Lou…ok, we can handle it. Don't worry about alright, jeez," Stevie fumed.

Louis Carvella made his way to the back of the headquarters with an insecure look on his face from their bruising encounter earlier that morning. He stood next to the bolted backdoor and stood watch intently. He heard a sharp rattle and then before he knew his face met Deadpool's fist for the second time and he went down like a sack of potatoes. 

"Shiny Mcbald! We meet again, good man. Oh and by the way thanks for the directions," Deadpool wisecracked while lifting his foot into Louis' ribcage and throwing him outside and graciously letting him have a bullet in the base of his spine.   


	7. Chapter 7

You know the drill. Please read it, review it and enjoy it if you like it!

**What You Need to Know: **Deadpool has made his way into the headquarters so far unnoticed and Louis Carvella (aka Baldy McShine) is his first unfortunate victim with a paralysing bullet.

Chapter 7 

Deadpool reloaded his still smoking weapon replacing the used shell that was used on Baldy McShine's vertebrae. He entered through the door, back into the headquarters, to finish the job. He eased up against the grainy wall that stretched down a large hallway decorated with fine artworks.

"Classy. Is this an art gallery or something?' he thought to himself admiring the 2mx2m painting of a nude woman that looked 18th century. "I've got to become an artist, they get it too damn good"

Suddenly, he heard some brutish male voices emanate from the end of the hallway, mostly gibberish and gangster talk.

            "So yeah Tony had one of those panic attacks and he had to see the psychiatrist,"

A painting, the one with the nude, came off its hinges and dropped onto the floor, the produced noise travelling the length of the hallway.

            "What's that?" Deadpool heard one of them say to the other. "Is that you Louis? Stop fooling around you shmo. Answer me!" The gangster yelled.

"Yeah its me guys, sorry," Deadpool answered putting on his best mafia voice.   

            "Listen Louis, I need to talk to you bout something personal, I'll be there in a second" the other gangster replied.

Deadpool needed all the time he could to find a suitable hiding place. He darted into a termite-infested rectangular wooden storage cabinet and slid the door close just enough so his now silenced pistol could poke its barrel out. The footsteps coming up the hallway increased in volume and speed until Deadpool could sense the gangster just right outside the cabinet. So much so he could hear his deep rasping breaths like he had just gone on his morning jog. He slid the door open just a little more so he could get a look at this beast. He had a brown, greasy comb over, a hooking moustache and incredibly squinty eyes. A man of large build and physique he looked as if had spent many hours at the gym and could take Deadpool with no trouble caused. Deadpool needed the element of surprise to take this guy. 

"Louis, where are you, you here man…" The man enquired into complete silence. His suit rippled with the motion of a shrug and he paced to the back door, beginning to open it. 

Not content to let that happen, Deadpool slid the door open and sprung catlike out of it in one motion. He let rip his silenced pistol and planted two bullets in the man's left shoulder blade and in his right leg. The man swung around in a daze and pulled out his machine gun and got another two in his chest and heart. There was a groan of extreme pain from the man as he stumbled onto the ground with a mighty thump. Deadpool frantically tried to fit him into the storage cabinet as quickly as possible.

"Get in there you beast!" Deadpool said with one last shove and slamming the door shut.

"Jeez Looweez!" He whispered in intense frustration looking down the hallway and surprisingly finding that his actions had gone unnoticed. He closed the opened backdoor once again while loading his pistol plus picking up the assailants machine gun. He paced down the hallway not knowing where he was going, not knowing how to get there and who would be his next casualty.    


	8. Chapter 8

Read it, review it but most of all enjoy it!! 

**What you need to know:** Deadpool has infiltrated the headquarters, taken out two of the Kingpins henchmen and is still unfortunately unaware that he has played right into their trap or has he???

Chapter 8 

****

His adrenalin level was at its highest rate this morning and for a long time Deadpool had never been this focused on getting the job done. He was making good progress this morning or so he thought as he sidled down the hallway full of paintings into a room, which contained records of some sort in a dozen aged cabinets, Deadpool wasn't too sure what the records were of and he didn't really want to find out now. An extremely well dressed man was on guard facing the door on the opposite side of the room looking nonchalant and wanting to be somewhere else. It was very important for Deadpool not to make the slightest noise or his head would be on a platter. 

He started creeping on the grey-carpeted floor making the smallest steps and the longest bounds with his arms outstretched like a wildcat. The man turned his head slightly sideways and Deadpool froze. It was not an easy task. After about 5 seconds he slowly faced the door again.

         Not wasting anymore time, Deadpool sprung towards the man gripping his neck, breaking it and easing the now dead man down onto the floor. 

Three men down and still he believed his presence had so far gone unnoticed. 

From behind him, he heard two quick footsteps and before he had time to react he was stuck in a tight headlock with a man twice maybe even three times his own size and twice his age.

"Come on old man, I can take you! What've you uhhhhh," Deadpool squeaked trying not to show too much discomfort and giving Grandpa the false impression of victory. 

He kneed the old mans crown jewels but was taken from behind by a stronger and more powerful opponent and was taken to the floor. His lucky streak had ended. The stronger mafia man dropped his shoulder into his gut and then whacked his skull with the end of a pistol rendering him unconscious. 

         Opening his eyes, he felt the intense discomfort in his head and gut kick in. He tried to groan but the gag bound around his mouth muffled it. Rope tied him to the chair he now occupied and his hands and feet were taped so he was virtually inanimate. He was in the centre of a dimly lit room, facing the kingpin who sat at a large desk with a Cuban cigar, freshly ignited stuck between his stained teeth.

"Good to see you've joined us, Mr. Deadpool," he spat butting out the cigar onto the desk. "We've been expecting you, not like my three unfortunate men who lost their lives this morning but they died for a good cause" he solemnly said glancing at the security screens behind him.

"I assume you don't know why you've been brought here, eh? Well if you can remember back a couple of months there was a certain job that you completed that we were not too happy about, you see? That job was to kill my nephew and that you did and I've been vowing revenge ever since! And now I can have it! Joe?" he stared at Joe signalling with his eyes and pointing to Deadpool.

"Right, Boss," the burly gangster said trundling over to him and king hitting him and dislocating his arm at the same time.

Deadpool yelled in anger but it was inaudible. He received another punch to the face and to the gut. His pain threshold was slipping. He tried to maintain his defiance not showing weakness facing the enemy. 

"Do you like that? We're just beginning the fun," he muttered sharing a good laugh with Joe.

Deadpool needed to find a way out of this fast. It didn't look good.


	9. Chapter 9

Read, review and please enjoy!

**What You Need To Know:** After killing three men, Deadpool thought he was on his way to a successfully completed job but little did he know he had walked into something he couldn't handle. He is currently bound and gagged in the Kingpin's office getting a workout from one of his cronies.

Chapter 9 

****

         Deadpool wanted them to finish the job then have to swallow a pint more of his own blood. He was losing his grip on sanity. He was almost done as Joe landed another blow to his face and ribs. 

         "You know, you really deserve this for what you did to my nephew! He was my heir apparent to the leadership of this family and you killed him for a few measly dollars! It was just another job to you wasn't it? Just another job to complete then you would go on with your life as if nothing had happened. Well I'm Sorry! The trigger you pulled that day is going to cost you your life and your dignity!" the Kingpin fumed getting up and around from his desk and pacing over to the almost lifeless Deadpool.

         "All right Joe, give me a turn on this scum sucker!" he spat into Deadpool's face while Joe made for the side of the room and stood to attention.

He pulled out a hammer from a briefcase and took off Deadpool's shoes. Deadpool saw what was coming and he didn't like it one bit, cursing through the gag. Just then he felt a razor edge on the metal chair he was tied to and had no idea how it got there. Someone must of broke the chair and left it behind so it was a pure godsend. He reached the freezing blade and started sawing at the tape that bound his hands together as much he could without bringing attention to it and giving himself away.

         The hammer came down in an instant on Deadpool's big toe smashing it to mush.

"This little piggy went to the strip club," the Kingpin gritted through his teeth with a smile.

Deadpool jolted back in agony. The first round of tape snapped off and there was one more round to saw through. Fortunately his actions were going unnoticed by both the busy Kingpin and Joe who wasn't doing what he got paid for.

         "This little piggy went to a cocktail bar and consumed too many Harvey Wall bangers," he said once again hurtling the hammer down on Deadpool's pinkie toe. 

Jolting once again in extreme pain, the last round of tape snapped off and fell to the floor and Deadpool regained full use of his hands. He needed to wait for the right moment but not too long or he wouldn't have any toes left.

Kingpin put the bloodstained hammer back into the briefcase and pulled out his prided 9mm Uzi. 

         "Is there anything you would like to say before I give the floor a paintjob with your brains?" Kingpin queried.

          "No? Alright then! This is for little Steven, may he rest in peace, God bless his soul," he spoke, lifting the weapon to Deadpool's forehead with his finger on the trigger.

         Deadpool swiftly jerked the pistol out of its holster and threw the chair down in one move, shooting kingpin, once in the chest and in the head. Joe jolted to attention and pulled out his weapon but it was too late. Deadpool swung around still tied to the chair and on the ground and filled his chest with lead.

An intense silence followed as the gun smoke drifted to the domed ceiling. Kingpin dropped the Uzi with a startled look on his face and fell to the floor. Blood poured out his chest and trickled down his face and Joe just slumped to the floor and remained motionless. Deadpool, even in his intense discomfort, untied himself and picked up the Uzi. There would be more men coming into the room any moment, after all the commotion they must've heard and he was there with a gun barrel pointed squarely at the door ready to finish the job and pay Mr Leeds a little visit if he made it out alive. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

Please R/R it and enjoy, this the last chapter of the first Deadpool fiction! You've made it to the stunning climax! I'd like to know your thoughts on my first of many fanfic's so drop me a line in the review page or an email whatever takes your fancy! Till my next fanfic- peace out, enjoy yourselves and keep reading \m/ \m/!

**What you need to know:** Deadpool has fought his way out of the nasty revenge fuelled encounter with the mob boss and his crony Joe and is paying Mr Leeds an unexpected visit to discuss the success of the so called job.

Chapter 10 

****

Leeds Fisheries 8:30am 

The workers were enjoying their work as much as you can enjoy gutting fish after fish. Their jobs had been saved for the time being by their hardworking and loyal boss and he was on his way around the plant inspecting the morning's productivity without a nervous bone in him. 

"Jimmy! Don't throw it on the floor you clown! The guts go in the trash, understand?" Charles yelled as the disgruntled worker did his duty and binned the viscera.

He was truly satisfied with the way his business was going apart from the hitch of the mafia recently; the outlook was clean and hopeful. He made his way to his office dragging his too big shoes on the tiled floor. He had told his wife the size 10 and she goes and buys the size 12! Sometimes there was just no proper communication between human beings.

         Blood stained the floor in front of the office door that read: 

**Charles P. Leeds**

Owner and Proprietor__

****

 "What the hell is goin' on ere'?" Charles stammered with a tinge of fear mixed with frustration as he flung open the door to reveal a weary and exhausted Deadpool sitting at his desk with a trail of blood showing his steps to the desk.

         "Chucky L! What's goin' on man? How is life treating this morning? Couldn't be any worse than this!" Deadpool laughed flinging his foot minus two toes up on the desk covering business documents in blood.

         "Ohh! Sorry about that man! My healing factor hasn't kicked in yet but it will in a second. While we are waiting for that pleasant event, I need to have a little chat to you about something, is that fine and dandy Mr L? I thought so," Deadpool said.

Charles was speechless still gripping the door handle as tight as he could and forcefully closing his jaw, which was, stuck wide open.

"Um…uh…Mr Deadpool, what a pleasant surprise!" he forced out an apprehensive laugh.

"Shut your mouth or I'll personally shut it for you, ok?" Charles didn't utter a word.

"Where to start? Hmmm. How about this: What the hell did you get me into, you assbreath! And why such the elaborate scheme if the Mafia just waned to get back at me personally for the perfectly operated nephew job. Oh yeah and where's my money? I did exactly as you required and killed the kingpin as well as all of his cronies this morning so I want some compensation kapeesh?"

"Um…uh…well you see the trouble with that is I don't have any money to give you. The mafia wanted to get to you so they used one of their third wheels and spun me into the plan to get you to fall right into their trap. It was quite an elaborate scheme but it all fell apart for them I assume this morning. I truly apologise for getting you into this I just wanted the mafia out of my business and this was the way to do it. For compensation, I can't give you the planned $500,000 dollars but I can allow you to be a co-owner of Leeds Fisheries," Charles said.

Deadpool thought it over and felt his healing factor kick in. 

"Nah! I'll just have what's in your wallet and that Harvard University Diploma over there I gotta get home to watch the Simpsons. All is forgiven, Chucky boy. Just stay out of trouble and you better hope our paths don't cross again in the near future lest you become my butler, 'kay?" Charles nodded and handed over the cash in his wallet and the framed diploma off the wall.

Deadpool had a look at it. It was a PhD in sociology.

"Cool. Dr. Deadpool. This is going straight on top of my TV," Deadpool jokingly admired the certificate making his way out of the Fisheries and his way home. He hoped it wasn't a re-run. He'd seen that 'Homer gets cable' one just too many times.    


End file.
